


Sick days

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles, soup and a sick boyfriend? Phil couldn't ask for a cuter day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick days

A muffled groan made its way to Phil’s ears over the sound of the radio, and he smiled as he looked over at the pile of blankets that Clint had hide himself under. “You know, if you come out of there you can have soup and maybe some cuddles” 

“No” he whined, poking his head out slowly. Phil held back a laugh when he saw the best red nose and puffy eyes “I don’t want you sick too” his voice was gravely and rough from all of the coughing. 

"Trust me, whatever you have won’t make me sick”

 “Right sorry” he responded with a roll of his eyes and a few harsh coughs “I forgot Phil Coulson was indestructible”

 “Not indestructible, just resilient” he picked up the bowl of how soup he had made Clint a few minutes ago and walked over to the couch, carful not to spill any “come on it’s your favourite” 

"Mushroom?” His whole body perked up at the thought. “didn’t think that helped”

 “I gave you the cough medicine to help, the soup is to make you feel better” he corrected him, shoving him over carefully and taking a seat “but if you just want to hide away I guess I could eat it” 

"No!” Clint made grabby hands and tried to hold back more coughs “I must protect Phil from the evil mushrooms”  Phil laughed out loud at the sound of that, handing the bowl over carefully and watching as Clint disappeared again, only certain he was still awake because of the sound of him slurping his soup As loudly as he possibly could. 

"So, what are you going to do next time it rains on a mission” 

"Wear a jacket. I know I know, dad already told me” he said sarcastically .

"I’m going to make sure Fury know’s you call him dad” 

"Please, the most he’ll do is start telling embarrassing…. Never mind please don’t tell him. He know’s everything” 

"That’s what I thought” Phil laughed, placing a carful arm around the heep of blankets where he could see Clint’s shoulders poking out a little “I’ll make a compromise”

 “What’s that?” 

“You can cuddle me in the blankets, but I require day off cuddles” 

Clint stuck his head out again and examined Phil “ok” he smiled, putting the empty soup bowl down on the table before curling up into Phil’s lap 

"That was full of hot liquid, how is your throat not burning?”

 “Cuz I have a resilient ass hole to cuddle and that’s more important” Clint smiled as he buried his face in Phil’s stomach and closed his eyes as he put a blanket over his mouth and coughed into it. 

"Damn right you do” Phil laughed softly, putting a hand in Clint’s hair and carding his fingers through the short blond strands carefully as he watched Clint doze off and snore against his stomach


End file.
